The kittens of Rikka and Yuuta
by Ao no Tamashi
Summary: This is a small continuation of Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai, where Kuzuha and Yuuta decide what to do with the kittens. This is my first Fanfic, hope you like it :) The first part is in spanish and the second is in english.


Depues de la escena donde Yuuta y Rikka casi se besan, se dirigieron rapidamente al departamento para revisar el estado de Quimera. Cuando llegaron vieron que ella dio a luz a 7 gatitos.

Rikka: Ahora tendre mas subditos para ir en busca de angeles con Sophia o explorar nuevos mundos.  
Yuuta: No seas tonta! *le da un golpe en la cabeza*  
Rikka: Yuuta, eso duele :(  
Yuuta: Y que haremos ahora con tantos gatos? No podemos mantenerlos a todos.  
Kuzuha: Mm... no se onii-chan, podemos regalarselo a la gente que los quiera.  
Yuuta: Podria ser una opcion, pero tambien me da lastima que se vayan.  
Kuzuha: Te entiendo, pero no tenemos dinero para mantener tantos.  
Rikka: Yo puedo ayudar con los gastos.  
Yuuta: No gastes todo el dinero que te deposita Touka-san en los gatos, ya encontraremos una solucion.

Pasaron unas semanas,los llevaron a un veterinario para su primera vacuna, que sorprendentemente les salio gratis.  
Cuando volvieron a casa comenzaron a preparar la cena.

Kuzuha: Tenemos que decidir pronto que haremos con los gatitos.  
Yuuta: Lo se... creo que lo nico que podemos hacer es regalarlos. Que crees tu , Rikka?  
Rikka: Yo pienso que el peque o Urdon es el mas fuerte de la manada.  
Yuuta: Nisiquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando, cierto? :(  
Rikka: Lo siento :( Kuzuha, te he dicho que no me gustan los elementos rojos que contienen huevos de dragon.  
Yuuta: Son buenos para tu salud.  
Rikka: Tch, ya se mezclo parte de su sabor con el resto de los alimentos.  
Yuuta: Deja de quejarte y comete tu comida.  
Rikka: Yuuta, cada vez te parece la sacerdotista.  
Yuuta: Solo lo hago por tu bien.

Los siguientes dias Rikka jugaba mucho con los gatitos, tanto asi que dejaba de explorar algunos dias para solamente jugar con ellos.

Al dia siguiente les pideron ayuda a Nibutani, Dekomori y Kumin para montar un puesto y empezar a regalar los gatos.

Kumin: Son tan lindos, por que los est n regalando?  
Kuzuha: No tenemos dinero para mantenerlos  
Kumin: En serio? Es una pena, me llevaria uno, pero mis padres no me dejan tener mas mascotas.  
Kuzuha: No te preocupes, encontraremos gente que los quiera.

Yuuta: Rikka, que estas haciendo?  
Rikka: Estoy dandoles parte de mi magia a los gatos para que protegan la casa de sus futuros amos.  
Yuuta: Deja de hacer eso y ayudanos a montar el puesto.  
Rikka: Solo un poco mas.

Gracias a la facilidad que tiene Nibutani para atraer personas pudieron regalar a todos los gatos, pero al momento que llegaron a casa Rikka se ve a un poco desanimada.

Kuzuha: Te pasa algo Rikka?  
Rikka: Estoy bien... *Se va a su cuarto*  
Yuuta: Yo ire con ella.  
Kuzuha: Esta bien.

Yuuta: Rikka, voy a entrar *Entra* Qu sucede Rikka? Te da lastima tener que separarte de los gatos?  
Rikka: Si... yo los queria, me gustaba jugar con ellos y queria verlos crecer como peque os quimeras oscuros.  
Yuuta: No te preocupes, ahora estan en un buen hogar, con gente que va a jugar con ellos y los cuidaran bien.  
Rikka: Si...  
Yuuta: Rikka, una vez seamos grandes, tendremos un gato y podras jugar con el todos los dias.  
Rikka ! En serio?!  
Yuuta: Si, asi que no estes triste.  
Rikka: No! Gracias Yuuta, te quiero *le da un beso esquimal*  
Yuuta: Yo igual a ti Rikka.

 **English**

After the scene where Yuuta and Rikka almost Kiss, they headed quickly to the Department to review the status of Chimera. When they arrived, they saw that she gave birth to 7 kittens.

Rikka: Now I'll have more subjects to go in search of Angels with Sophia or explore new worlds.  
Yuuta: Don't be silly! * gives him a blow to the head *  
Rikka: Yuuta, that hurts :(  
Yuuta: And what do we do now with so many cats? We cannot keep them all.  
Kuzuha: Mm... I don't know onii-chan, we can give away it to people who want them.  
Yuuta: It could be an option, but also gives me shame that they go.  
Kuzuha: I understand, but we don't have the money to keep so many.  
Rikka : I can help with the expenses.  
Yuuta: Don't spend all the money that Touka-san deposted to you in the cats, soon we will find a solution.

Spent a few weeks, they were taken to a veterinarian for your first vaccine, which surprisingly they went free. When they returned home they started to prepare dinner.

Kuzuha: We have to decide soon we will do with the kittens.  
Yuuta: I know... I think that the only thing we can do is to give away them. What do you think, Rikka?  
Rikka: I think the small Urdon is the strongest in the herd.  
Yuuta: Didn't even know what I'm talking about, right? :(  
Rikka: Sorry :( Kuzuha, I told you that I don't like the red elements that contain dragon eggs.  
Yuuta: Are good for your health.  
Rikka: Tch, it was be mixed with the other aliments.  
Yuuta: stop whining and eat your food.  
Rikka: Yuuta, every time you look like more to the Priestess.  
Yuuta: Just I do it for your sake.

The following days Rikka was playing much with the kittens, so letting explore some days for only play with them

The next day they ask helps Nibutani, Dekomori and Kumin to mount a seat and start giving away cats.

Kumin: They are so cute, why are giving them away?  
Kuzuha: We haven't money to keep them  
Kumin: Really? It is a pity, I would take one, but my parents don't let me have more pets.  
Kuzuha: Don't worry, we will find the people who want them.

Yuuta: Rikka, what are you doing?  
Rikka: Am giving them part of my magic to the cats for protect the House from their future masters.  
Yuuta: Stop doing that and help us riding the seat.  
Rikka: Only a little more.

With the ease that Nibutani to attract people, they can give all the cats, but when came home Rikka was a bit discouraged.

Kuzuha: Do you pass something Rikka? Rikka: I'm fine... * goes to her room *  
Yuuta: I'm going with her.  
Kuzuha: Ok.

Yuuta: Rikka, I want to go * enter * what happen Rikka? gives you it hurts having to separate yourself from the cats?  
Rikka: Yes... I love them, I liked to play with them and wanted to see them grow as small dark chimeras.  
Yuuta: Don't worry, now are in a good home, with people who will play with them and they care them.  
Rikka : Yes...  
Yuuta: Rikka, once we are big, we are going to have a cat and you can play with all day.  
Rikka: Really!?  
Yuuta: Yes, then don't be sad.  
Rikka : No! Yuuta thank you, I love you * gives him an eskimo Kiss *  
Yuuta: I you too Rikka.


End file.
